


He Had Everything He Needed

by mirjegan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i believe it, jake is a crier, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirjegan/pseuds/mirjegan
Summary: What happened with Jake and Amy between Flaxton Hill Farms and New York?





	He Had Everything He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as edited as I would necessarily like, but I really wanted to get it out

“I’ll wait for you. And I’ll never stop fighting for you.”

Her words echoed in circles around his head. Over and over and over and over until they faded and he remembered why exactly she had to wait. Again.

His face was turned to the window as she drove and chatted aimlessly with the man in the backseat. Jake wasn’t listening. His mind was on the months he spent in Florida. How she waited for him even then, when their relationship was completely solidified and she could have easily given up and moved on. But she didn’t. She stuck out the heartache and the loneliness and the empty space in her bed where he slept six nights out of seven. And now she was going to have to do it again. In the apartment that they shared. With the necklace he bought her for their first anniversary around her neck, the one she never took off.

He hated doing this to her. He loved Amy Santiago with all his heart, and never wanted to cause her a moments pain again. But here he was. On the verge of going to prison for 15 years.

Tears started to blur his eyes as Amy pulled in to the parking lot of a decrepit McDonalds. Matthew Langdon, their witness, got out. Amy paused.

“Babe, can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” he said, not turning away from the window.

She squeezed his hand briefly and got out of the car, shutting the door softly behind her.

Jake leaned his head back on the seat, shutting his eyes against the sun, which was starting to set on the horizon. They would have to hurry if they wanted to make it back to New York in time for the trial.

He shook his head rapidly. He didn’t want to think about the trial. A tear trailed down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

Abruptly, he was shaken out of his reverie by a gentle rap on the window. He started, banging his head on the roof. He saw Amy mouth “sorry!” through the glass and climbed out of the car, gingerly rubbing his head.

“What was that for, Ames?”

“I’m sorry! I’m really nervous.” And she was. She was shifting her weight back and forth, something she only did when she knew she had to talk about something unpleasant. He sighed.

“Listen, babe, I know this still might not go well and that I might – “  
She literally clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. It was a move so unlike Amy that he was startled in to silence anyways.

“I don’t want to talk about tomorrow, or the future, or the possibility of you going to prison. Yeah, all of that sucks. But it’s not the most important. The most important is that we love each other. Right?” Her eyes gazed up at him, brimming with tears that he couldn’t quite place.

“Right. We love each other. Romantiz-stylz.” He smiled only weakly at his own joke, and she didn’t even move.

“Right. So I was thinking.” She sniffed, squaring her shoulders. She looked like a police officer, and Jake liked police officer Amy, but he loved soft Amy even more, so he tried to pull her in to his arms, but she resisted.

“I was thinking,” she insisted, opening her purse and pulling out a small envelope. It was the name of the pawn shop across the street embossed on it. She handed it to him, and then wrung her hands together. Jake frowned at her.

“Open it.”

He did, and two identical silver rings fell out.

“I don’t care about tomorrow. There’s a city hall down the road. Will you marry me today?”

His hand closed around the rings, and he couldn’t even say anything, he just wrapped one arm around her waist, rested his forehead on hers, and cried.

The tears had been coming for hours, but these were not them. These were I love you tears. These were I want to spend the rest of my life with you tears. These were Yes, yes, a thousand times yes tears.

Just in case she misunderstood, he kissed her, whispered hoarsely “Yes,” and kissed her again.

Amy rushed in to the McDonalds to make sure their witness was taking his time. Jake cried in the car some more, and cried on the way to the city hall, and cried until Amy pulled up at the small municipal building. She put the car in park, and he took her hand, sliding one of the rings on her finger. It was much too large, and slid off immediately, which made them both laugh, finally breaking his stream of tears. He put it back on her middle finger, where it stayed. 

And that was how Jake Peralta found himself holding hands with the love of his life, with the sun setting over the courthouse, as a man who’s name he hadn’t bothered to remember told him that he was married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

They didn’t say a word to Langdon. He didn’t ask any questions when they picked him back up again. Jake got to spend a few more hours in the bubble they had made. Jake and his wife. Amy and her husband.

He couldn’t believe she had chosen him.

Apparently, Captain Holt did. When Jake burst in to the courtroom, trailing Langdon behind him, and shook the captains hand, Holt paused, gripping his hand a bit harder. He glanced down, directly at the ring, and then gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen grace the captains face.

“Good luck,” said Holt. Jake stole a glance at Amy and twisted his ring around his finger.

“Thanks, Captain.”

No matter what happened, Jake had what he needed.


End file.
